


I Don't Know If We Should Be Alone Together

by earpcest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Pining, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, the underage is when Wynonna had a crush on Waverly before she turned 18, this takes place after the underage, those three years away didn't do wynonna any good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpcest/pseuds/earpcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving was supposed to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know If We Should Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read like a prequel to Something I Want, like how that relationship starts but you definitely don't have to take it like that. Can 100% be read as a stand alone.  
> I just wrote this in like 45 minutes so please forgive any errors and please let me know about them so I can fix it.  
> Title from Single by The Neighbourhood. This entire fic is basically based off that song so... I suggest checking it out... Very earpcest.

Leaving was supposed to help.

It was supposed to wipe her of her crazy. All of her crazy. Including, her incredibly inappropriate infatuation with a certain relative.

Her hypothesis of leaving making it better wasn’t ever even supposed to be tested. When she came back, to find out about Curtis, she had never meant to stay or even see Waverly at all for that matter; but in true Earp fashion, the younger girl had found her, straddling her boyfriend, within hours of her return.

In three years, Waverly looked like a completely different person, and Wynonna would know. She considered herself the sole Waverly Earp expert in the world, having grown up beside her and spent quite a few years pining for her. She’d sprouted into an adult. Filling out in _all_ of the right places, suddenly curvy and mature, face much more chiseled than Wynonna remembered, and she was, in fact, a little taller than when Wynonna took off for God-Knows-Where. The instant registration of her feelings should’ve been her cue to get the hell outta dodge, but of course, she’d gotten stuck there via Dolls’ blackmail.

Coming back when Waverly is fully grown, and still feeling the attraction to her, makes Wynonna feel dirty. Like she’d left her in the oven for a few minutes then come back when Waverly was ready, and when she herself was hungrier, like she was allergic to the very idea of standing around and waiting for her to be of age. The worst part is that Wynonna knows, she’s twenty, but she still refers to her, in and outside of her head, as ‘ _babygirl_.’ It’s so fucked up and somehow possessive that it makes her skin crawl, but she just can’t help it.

So Wynonna does her best to avoid Waverly. When she’s not saving her life or listening to her talk about whatever current revenant they are hunting, she does her best to keep her distance. When she’d gotten back to Purgatory, she’d tried to spend time with her, hoping the feelings had gone away as her plan entailed. They hadn’t. They actually seemed to have gotten worse.

Getting back to her sister felt like getting that first gulp of air back after being trapped under water, except that feeling never went away.

Waverly was and is the only person Wynonna can keep her attention focused on. Some might even say hyper focused. Everytime they are in a space together Wynonna is picking up every change in her sister's expression and stance, taking in every one of her features she can.

She barely trusts herself to be _around_ Waverly, so being alone with her is a dangerous game.  If her crush is obvious when there are other people in the room… She can’t, or at least doesn't want to, imagine what will happen when it’s just them.

So when for some reason, she gets to the black badge division office _before_ Dolls and Waverly is the only other person inhabiting the room, setting up some sort of presentation full of pictures and maps, Wynonna makes it her mission not to start conversation until someone else walks in. Be it Doc or Dolls or even _Nicole_ if the situation becomes desperate enough.

“Hey, Wy!” Waverly greets her, smiling her sunshine smile as she pushes another tack into the board, standing up on her toes to reach the spot. “I picked up donuts and coffee.”

Wynonna looks down onto the wood table, and yes sitting atop it is the pink box of sugary dough and the tray of caffeine that everyone knows Wynonna needs to make her operational for the day. Damn, already making it so hard for Wynonna not to praise her for being a literal heaven sent angel.

So she picks one of each up, filling her mouth with a donut in hopes Waverly will just leave her be to enjoy her breakfast without worrying about saying something unintentionally over the line.

She drops herself in one of the chairs, kicking her boots up on the table and leaning back, eyes unfortunately immediately going to Waverly’s ass in her tight high waisted jeans. She shifts, trying to force herself to look away, but goddamn, does Waverly know how to buy pants.

“Wynonna?”

She snaps her gaze up, finding her sister staring at her over her shoulder.

“Mm?” she grumbles, mouth full.

“I asked you if you knew where Dolls is?”

“Oh…Uh… No idea,” she saying, hoping to end the exchange there.

Waverly lets out a huff of laughter, shaking her head as she lets herself drop back down onto the flat of her feet. “You must really be zoned out. Hard time sleeping?”

Wynonna remembers back to her own hands down her boxers, muffling moans of her own sister’s name into her arm. “Yeah… Guess you could say that.”

“What kept you up?”

_You._

“Was it work on a case?” Waverly asks, making her way next to Wynonna and leaning on one hand against the table, other resting on the exposed tan skin of her cocked hip. “Because I’m sure you could take a week off.”

Waverly moves behind her, running her hand up Wynonna’s bicep and up her shoulder “God, you’re so tight…” her hands squeeze the muscles between her shoulder blades and neck. Wynonna has to fight off a moan. “Is the revenant situation stressing you out? Or are you overwor-”

“Idon’tthinkthatweshouldbealonetogether,” Wynonna cuts her off, half out of breath just from the small moment of contact.

“What?” Waverly half laughs, moving to stare at her, eyebrows fixed in a puzzled state.

“I don’t think…” Wynonna takes a deep breath, hoping to clear her head of inappropriate thoughts. “... I don’t think that we should be alone together.”

“Why?” Waverly’s eyes read ‘ _hurt_ ’ and Wynonna’s heart feels the same.

“... It’s not you. It’s me.”

“So you’re breaking up with me and we aren’t even dating?”

“That’s the problem, Waverly.”

“What?” The other girl just looks ever more lost.

“The problem is that we aren’t dating… And I want to be… And when I’m alone with you I worry about what I might do…  And that’s fucked and so so wrong… But I can’t help it… No matter how hard I try.”

“Wynonna,” Waverly gently adjusts her head, so Wynonna’s downcast eyes would be facing her.

The older of the two braces for rejection. Braces for the one person who has always been Team Wynonna to turn against her.

“It’s okay.”

She turns her eyes to look up at her little sister.

“I… I feel the same about you.”

“You do?”’

“Wynonna… Do you not see the way I look at you? You mean so much to me… You’ve always meant so much to me,” her eyes are incredibly misty as she crouches down so she had to stare up at Wynonna.

“I don’t know when it started, of if I was born with it, but looking at you makes my heart feel like it’s a balloon filled with too much air.”

“God... “ Wynonna places her forehead against Waverly’s. “That’s exactly how I feel… Like I love you too _goddamn_ _much…_ It hurts so bad… But I don’t think I ever want it to stop.”

“Me either. I’d gladly live with the pain… As long as you don’t leave me again.”

“I won't… I promise you, Waverley. I don’t care if I have to fight the devil himself. I won't leave you.”

Then Waverly’s plush lips are on hers, pressing wet and warm against her, making her chest ache under the pressure of how long she’s waited for this moment. They both taste of sugar and caffeine. Bitter and sweet and utterly right and worth _everything_. She presses harder, hands going to Waverly’s jaw to pull her closer. Trying to make up for lost time.

She vaguely hears shouting from outside in the hall but keeps going, trying to engulf Waverly, keep that part of her soul with her instead of dealing with the moment’s when their skin is apart.

It is only when the knob starts to turn that Waverly pulls away, rushing back over to her board right as Doc and Dolls walk in, the later looking incredibly peeved off at the cowboy as they argue. They both freeze upon seeing Wynonna draped over her chair and share a glance, seemingly not pegging her disheveled appearance as unusual with their focus on their own argument.

“Wasn’t expecting you to be here so early, Earp.” Dolls finally recovers, dropping more files down onto the desk before walking away again. “I’ll be back, and you,” he turns back to look at Doc before lifting his hand and pointing back out into the hallway, “Out.” Then he disappears into an office, leaving the three of them in awkward silence.

“Guess I’ve overstayed my _very_ short welcome,” Doc mumbles, before turning to the two women. “I must be going, ladies. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Wynonna and Waverly share a glance, both hiding slight smiles behind their coffee cups as he exits.


End file.
